gigglercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brokentail
'''Brokentail '''was once the leader of ShadowClan until his mommy pwn'd him. Ever since then, Brokentail has been drinking vodka secretly from Yellowfang, even though he may not know she is his mother and that he is a momma's boy. History In Secrets of Clans :Brokenstar was the only surviving kit of Yellowfang, ShadowClan medicine cat, and Raggedstar, the ShadowClan leader. He had two littermates, but they died shortly after birth. They were buried in the old Sky kyclan territory. Since Yellowfang was a medicine cat, she couldn't reveal that she had been pregnant.So foFor that reason, she gagave gahim to the only nursing queen, an ambitious cat, Lizardstripe, Brokenkit to care for. Lizardstripe tried to turn him down but Raggedstar forced her to nurse Brokenkit, wanting him to grow up in a harsh life such as a hobo. Every cat in ShadowClan thought Raggedstar's deputy at the time, Foxheart, was Brokenstar's mother because of her reputation of giving birth to defected kits. :When Brokentail became a warrior, Raggedstar chose him as his new deputy and tried to teach him to be nice to hobos. Brokentail killed his father, annoyed with his hobo-loving ways, and became the leader of ShadowClan, while claiming that his father was killed by hobos. Brokenstar weakened the Clan by concentrating on killing hobos, raping kits too early, and training to be the ultimate pwner, a title he ultimately got. Brokenstar was driven out of ShadowClan and pwned by his own mother, Yellowfang. Bluestar's Prophecy :He is only mentioned once, the poor pwner. At a Gathering he is a new ShadowClan apprentice and pwns two unnamed RiverClan apprentices. Oakheart had to break them up, saying that the world is better in peace. In the Original Series :Brokenstar was first seen at a rather cheesy Gathering. Brokenstar was evil in the way that he abused cats as early as three moons and raped them at five moons, the latter time of which was younger than the correct time to start apprentice training. He also trained them too hard, and it was said that he brought dead kits back to Yellowfang that lost their virginity and bore the wounds of warriors on them. When their mother walked in and saw them, Brokenstar said he had found Yellowfang molesting them. Brokenstar pwned and exiled her, and later hinted to cats at the Gathering that they had recently exiled a ShadowClan cat, and that she was a danger to kits. :Brokenstar drove the chicken cats of WindClan out of their territory so that ShadowClan could have more hunting grounds, and he also asked for territory and pwning rights from RiverClan, who granted it to them. Bluestar drunkily and foolishly decided to discuss Brokenstar's proposal after the Gathering. :When Fireheart, Graystripe, and Yellowfang led the other ShadowClan cats into a rebellion against him, he admitted to the pwning of his father, Raggedstar, in a fight with Yellowfang, saying he was soft and loved hobos, and that she had some of that softness and hobo-loving, seeing as she had been homeless at one point. Along with five of his faithful Clanmates -- Blackfoot, Russetfur, Clawface, Boulder and Jaggedtooth -- they became rogues sworn to find Bluestar's vodka stores, which they believed were fueling the ThunderClan cats and making them so unstoppable. :Brokenstar and the other rogues that fled from the previous ambush at the ThunderClan camp came back to try to destroy the vodka stores once again. Luckily, Fireheart being an awesome kitty robot, quickly organized a defense against the rogues. They eventually fled, except for Brokenstar, who had his eyes clawed out, was blinded, and pwned by Yellowfang. Bluestar then decided to keep him in charge of her vodka stores, and re-name him Brokentail again. Fireheart had then asked why Yellowfang did not kill him when she had the chance, and it was revealed that she went against the warrior code, and that Raggedstar was the daddy of her kits, and Brokentail was her mama's boy. She also mentioned that her punishment was not that her other two kits being pwned and kept in an empty cigarette pack, but it was being left with Brokentail as her only kit, who was raised to be evil, menacing, and hobo-hating. Category:Characters